


Memory of a Kill

by bachaboska



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Modern GI Joe 2/The Mag7 mix with Billy aka Storm Shadow trying to get to his lover Goodnight (ex-soldier with the drinking problem) after being captured by some shady organization.





	




End file.
